A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of cassette tape players/recorders and more particularly to an improved edge loading cassette tape player/recorder with an improved cassette holder/loader and ejector/release control arrangement.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Various cassette tape players/recorders have been proposed by the prior art that utilize a cassette holder that is movable between a loading/unloading position and an operative position for the recording and playback of the cassette tape. Further, prior art arrangements have also proposed edge loading arrangements for a cassette wherein the narrow end of the cassette is inserted into the cassette player/recorder.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,586,336 to Rosenblatt discloses a cassette player/recorder including a pivotal cassette holder into which the cassette is edge loaded, narrow end first. The holder is pivoted to the operative position for playback and recording.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,653 to Van Der Maaden is directed to a cassette player/recorder including a cassette loader/holder which is arranged to move in a direction parallel to itself between an inoperative position and an operative position with the cassette being loaded edgewise. An ejection arm arrangement is pivoted upon insertion of the cassette to ultimately release the holder from the loading position and move it to the operative position. An additional latch arrangement for the holder is released by spring action of the ejection lever during a return movement opposite to the insertion direction of the cassette. Upon return of the holder to the inoperative position, the ejection arm is released to partially eject the cassette cartridge from the holder for removal. An ejection control moves a hinged lever of the operating structure for the holder to return the holder to the inoperative position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,423 to Lennie is directed to a cassette player/recorder having a cassette cartridge holder that is pivotally movable between a loading position and an operative position. The take-up and supply spindles extend upwardly from the base and the drive spindle extends downwardly from the top of the player/recorder. The cassette is diagonally inserted between the spindles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,146,316 to Knoth is directed to a tape handling device that moves vertically between two parallel loading and operative positions and includes a manually operable lever for causing movement of the loader between the loading and inoperative positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,779 to Leis is directed to an edge loading tape deck wherein a cassette is loaded by insertion of the long edge of the cassette and then tilted downward for operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,149 to Suzuki is directed to a cassette loading apparatus wherein the cassette is inserted into a holding frame and the holding frame is released and biased upward to the operative position by moving in a parallel sense with respect to the loading plane. A control lever operates a pivotally mounted lever to engage projections on the holding frame with the lever pivoting against the projections to move the holding frame to the loading position. A retention or latching lever is pivotally mounted on the housing independently of the movable cassette holder frame and is engaged by the cassette upon loading and releases the holding frame to the upper position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,590 to Mandish is directed to a cassette handler including a movably mounted cassette well for reciprocative movement along a first linear axis. A carriage frame carries the cassette well in a second direction perpendicular to the first direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,618 to Suzuki is directed to a cassette holder for loading and vertically moving a cassette between engaged and disengaged positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,457 to Nozawa is directed to a cassette loading arrangement with a movable cassette loader positioned by two U-shaped parallel link bars that function as pivotal levers for achieving vertical movement of the cassette holder between unloaded and loaded positions.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,684,300 and 3,747,940 are directed to various ejection control arrangements for tape handling devices.
While the prior art arrangements discussed hereinbefore are generally suitable for their intended use, it would be desirable to provide an improved edge loading cassette holder/loader with a simplified ejector/release control arrangement.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cassette holder/loader arrangement including a pivotally mounted holder/loader platform and a pivotal control device including two extending control arms, the first of the control arms being arranged to pivot in one direction to eject the cassette and being pivoted in the opposite direction in response to engagement by an inserted cassette to release the holder/loader platform from a loading position to an operative position, the second control arm holding the holder/loader in the loading position and releasing the holder/loader to the operative position as the first control arm is pivoted, the second control arm being retained in the pivoted position by the holder/loader in the operative position, an ejection lever pivoting the holder/loader out of the operative position and releasing the second control arm so as to pivot the first control arm to eject the cassette.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a cassette player/recorder including a movable holder/loader platform that cooperates with a pivotal ejector/release control that includes two extending control arm portions to position the holder/loader platform to an operative position from a loading position upon the insertion of a cassette, narrow end first, into the holder/loader platform and, in response to a manually operable ejection lever, the ejector/release control ejecting the cassette.
These and other objects of the present invention are effectively achieved by providing an edge loading cassette holder/loader for a cassette player/recorder with a simplified and improved ejector/release control arrangement. The cassette is loaded narrow end first through a loading receiver opening into a holder/loader platform. The ejector/release control arrangement includes a first pivotally mounted control arm that is biased to pivot the arm to partially eject the cassette for removal and that also functions as a release control member for the holder/loader platform. The ejector/release control arrangement also includes a second pivotally mounted control arm that functions as a release member for the holder/loader platform and that is spaced apart from and moves coordinately with the first arm. The holder/loader platform is pivotally movable between an upper loading position and a lower cassette transport operative position wherein the cassette hub sprockets are engaged by transport drive spindles. The holder/loader platform is biased to the lower operative position. The upper loading position of the holder/loader platform is achieved by the engagement of the holder/loader platform in the upper position by the second control arm. As the cassette is inserted into the holder/loader platform, the cassette engages the first control arm and pivots the first and second control arms until the second control arm releases the holder/loader platform to the lower operative position. In the operative position, the first and second control arms are retained in the pivoted position by the holder/loader platform. A manually operable ejection lever pivots the holder/loader platform upward. At a predetermined pivoted position of the holder/loader platform, the second control arm is released and the cassette is partially ejected out the loading receiver opening by the first control arm. A deformable bumper is appropriately positioned to extend downwardly from the top of the loading receiver opening to selectively contact the cassette to prevent excessive ejection force and motion of the ejected cassette.